Estella Bolger
* Rosamunda Took * Merry Brandybuck * Éowyn Brandybuck * Fredegar Bolger * Hildebrand Took * Sigismund Took * Ferdinand Took * Herugar Bolger * Jessamine Bolger * Bolger family * Brandybuck family * Took clan }} |species = Hobbit|gender = Female|romantic_interest(s) = Merry Brandybuck (husband)|hair_color = Brown|eye_color = Brown|played_by = Natalie Portman|first_seen = The Fellowship of the Ring|last_seen = The Return of the King}} Estella Brandybuck (née Bolger), often nicknamed as Stelle '''or '''Stella, is a character and one of the three main titular protagonists'' Three Hobbits and A Ring''. Estella is the daughter of Odovcar and Rosamunda Bolger (née Took), the sister Of Fatty Bolger and best friend of Rosie Cotton and Diamond of Long-cleeve. She is a member of the Took clan and the Bolger family. 'She later becomes a member and the matriarch of the 'Brandybuck family after her marriage to Merry. Early life Estella was born in TA 2985 to Odovacar Bogler and Rosamunda Took and was the younger sister of Fredegar Bolger. As a child, she had a crush on Merry Brandybuck, and still has a crush on him, which, according to her friends, everyone knows, even their enemies know that. Throughout the Three Hobbit Ladies Saga Estella goes out with her father Odovacar Bolger and brother Fatty to the woods. However, she loses them and makes her way to Bree. While there, she spots Frodo, Sam, Merry, Pippin, Rosie and Diamond across the room and goes to greet them, shocking all of her friends. When she asks what trouble they got into him. Personality Estella is kind, energetic, adventerous, talkative, happy-go-luck, friendly and always loves a good laugh. She is known to be quite talkative whenever she is scared, such as when she is at the Prancing Pony and is immediately scared by Diamond approaching her and Estella begins talking fast on how she got there in the first place. Physical appearance Estella is considered one of the most beautiful hobbit women in the shire. Like all hobbits, Estella has curly brown hair upon her feet and has pointed ears that are similar to that of Elves. She also has long curly brown hair that she later cuts in ''Return of the King. '' During the series, she wears armor and sometimes, green cloak and sometimes has her green cloak. Powers and abilities Weaknesses Relationships Rosie Cotton Diamond Took Diamond was one of Estella's best friends and companions. They were separated throughout the second and third part of the series. Fredegar "Fatty" Bolger Estella had a good relationship with her older brother. He seems to know that she has a crush on Merry and often teases her about it. However x the two get along rather well. Name * The name "Estella" may come from the spanish feminine name "Estrella". * Stella is a nickname that most of her freinds call her ** Sometimes its just Stelle * Fatty calls her "Essie" from time to time. Appearances Trivia Images EstellB.jpg EstellaBolger.png NatPortmanEstella Bolger.jpg Estellabolger2.png See Also Category:Characters Category:Brandybucks Category:Bolgers Category:Females Category:Main Characters